


How to Spoil a Wife

by Arithanas



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: Eye Sex, Facials, Improvised Sex Toys, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Showing Off, Voyeurism, ass eating, cum tasting, it's hard to manage metamours, utterly overindulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is little Sandokan wouldn't do to make Marianna's happy, but sharing Yanez... yet, since she wants it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Spoil a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude to [kenyakaneki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki) for the help with Portuguese words.

Marianna looked at those two men before her and assumed that she had succeeded to astound them. It was quite the feat. 

Yanez and Sandokan looked at her flabbergasted. In spite of all the high emotions they both had accrued in their lives, they were speechless.

Sandokan reacted first. He sighed, put his fingers on his brow and put the glass, still half full of liquor on the floor. His expression conveyed his amazement.

“Marianna, we didn’t admit we were lovers to get this outcome…” 

Yanez had been fumbling with his vest. Checking all his pockets was his way to show his discomfort, but he interrupted Sandokan: “She’s joking!”

“She’s not. She proposed that yesterday night after…”

Marianna cast her eyes down. Not because she felt shame, but because her smile was too big. She suspected they were an item since the first time she stepped into Sandokan’s house in Mompracem. They were never particularly discrete.

“I don’t need to know after what she made that outrageous proposition!”

Sandokan looked at her and then at Yanez, utterly lost. Her little trap had put him in a chaos he never asked to be in. Marianna had yet to find a pang of regret.

“Now, excuse me!”

Yanez rose from his spot next to the durian and walked down the lane toward the longhouse. Sandokan attempted to follow but sat again and extended his hand to caress Marianna’s chin. She allowed it and didn't resist when he put pressure to make her lift her face.

“My Pearl, that was a nasty trick.”

“I meant it,” Marianna said and smiled. “And I mean too that I don’t care if you to get intimate without me. Do you think he’s cross?”

“Should you were another person, you would be dead now.”

Sandokan kissed her lips with soft care and rose without any hurry.

“Let me see if I can convince him to play along.”

Marianna nodded and saw how he followed his friend. With care, she picked up the remnants of their dinner and poured the drinks on the ground. As Marianna walked towards the house, enjoying the smell of the nearby jungle. Her mind was toying with the idea of the Portuguese being jealous of her time with Sandokan.

She climbed the steps in silence and sat in one of the cushions. Yanez and Sandokan were arguing next to the well. The sound of foreign words was clear across the night breeze. After what happens to feel like an eternity, they both returned to the house.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Marianna asked before any of them could edge in a word.

“Since this is all for your benefit, I think it's only fair if I demand some conditions...”

“Yanez de Gomera, don't try to make me believe you are a blushing bride!”

“But I'm, Miss Marianna,” Yanez admitted and lighted another cigarette. “Tonight I'm the blushiest of them all! I’m not used to performing such chores for the pleasure of someone else…”

The tone of Yanez’s voice was light and a bit ironic. Marianna noticed her husband was quick to dispense a caress on his friend’s shoulder.

“So, what are your demands?”

“First of all, you are not to touch. We are doing this first for us and then for you.” Yanez darted his eyes to Sandokan, but his little brother made no objection. “Second, there are certain things I only say to Sandokan. If I happen to use a language you don’t understand, you are not to ask for a translation…”

“Especially, not in the middle of it.”

“Yes, not in the middle of it,” Yanez didn’t ask why Sandokan made the remark but agree to it. “And third and final, I can’t abide without my last cares...”

“And cigarette…”

“Pretty important.”

“Yes, I know.”

Marianna looked at the way Sandokan passed his arm over Yanez’s shoulder and pulled him closer. It was the same easy camaraderie they have always showed each other. Marianna's skin tingled when Yanez turned his head toward Sandokan.

“Anything else you want to add, Little Brother?”

“I think you cover it all.” Sandokan tilted his head and his headdress touched Yanez’s hat brim. “Are you sure you are not going to regret this, Marianna?”

“Regret this?” Marianna almost laughed. “I’m enjoying it already!”

“That’s the spirit, Little Sister!” Yanez agreed and used his free hand to toss his hat to the veranda. “And now, with your blessings, I’m going to start this party…”

Before Marianna or Sandokan could utter a word, Yanez turned around with amazing speed and pulled Sandokan by the collar to kiss him. Sandokan had to stand on the tip of his toes for a brief moment, muttering a surprised murmur. Her husband's surprise did not prevent him to reply to the kiss with the full force of the strange passion that Yanez never failed to arouse in him.

“You knave,” Sandokan exclaimed and pushed Yanez enough to have access to his brother’s waist. “A bit of warning next time!”

“Not even a hint for you!” Yanez taunted, pulling the _kris_ from Sandokan’s sash. “Shame on you: I caught you flatfooted!”

“I was looking at Marianna!” Sandokan tossed Yanez’s pistols to a corner.

Yanez grunted: “Don’t sour my mood, Little Brother…”

“Sorry…” Sandokan bent his neck to nibble Yanez’s collar.

“Nothing personal,” Yanez mouthed in Marianna’s direction without making any sound.

Marianna raised her hands to let him know that there was none taken. The rules were clear, and she meant to respect them. The whole point of the action was to see them pleasure each other and she was not planning to interfere. Yet, she followed them to the bed. The way they tossed weapons and clothes haphazardly was arousing. She was the first at the door and pulled the heavy drapes to let them in. As Sandokan passed by her side, he blew her a kiss to express his gratitude. In a moment, Sandokan pulled Yanez’s legs around his hips and carried him over the threshold.

“Where were you hiding this steel?”

Sandokan tossed a heavy object to the doorjamb and the spring let out the long knife. The dim light of the moon made the sharped edge shone before it finally got stuck on the hard planks of the house.

“You know very well where you pulled it from!”

Following their trail, Marianna noticed how dark the room was. A brief pout appeared on her lips. She rushed to the veranda to pick up one of the lamps and picking up all the candles she could. God knows when she would have another chance to see them going at it.

Sandokan’s laugh made her rush inside the room with her arms full of candles and the lamp swinging with abandon. Marianna was sure she was missing out the best parts.

Inside the room, Sandokan said some words that sounded taunting to Yanez in his mother tongue. Yanez was trapped under his brother’s body. The adventurous Portuguese volleyed back the taunt with more acerbic, good-natured words. Marianna noticed how perfect Yanez's accent was. The laughing fit passed and they turned their attention to each other. When their bodies broke apart, Marianna could figure out what brought it out.

Yanez was wearing French drawers under his trousers. The frilly lace cuff and red ribbons tied over his knees made her smile. The soft, almost transparent linen highlighted his powerful thighs. Under the light of the lamp, Marianna noticed how his dick was pocking through the slit of the split crotch.

“My Pearl, would you mind?” Sandokan asked before he tossed one of Yanez’s heavy boots over his shoulder.

“Of course,” Marianna muttered and took a couple of steps back from the bed. She hadn’t noticed she was too close for their comfort.

Marianna remarked how they shared an annoyed look, unsure of how they should proceed. When she turned her back to them and started to lit candles around the bed, they returned to their interrupted affair. By the time Marianna peeked over her shoulder, she could see they both returned to their caresses. She lit the last candle in time to see how Sandokan had stopped Yanez’s hand. The string of his nice drawers remained knot. Her husband uttered some meaningless words that sounded European to Marianna’s ears. Yanez shuddered and a soft moan, full of need, escaped his lips. Those words had meaning to him.

Marianna turned around, found one of the spare cushions and dragged it near the bed. Then she dared another step. Sandokan didn't mind her, with his hand inside Yanez’s drawers. Yanez was in no condition to make any complaints with his hand over his mouth and his eyes closed. Marianna was too far to notice the details and she dared not to approach. She ached to know what her husband's hand was doing between those linen-clad legs.

“Sandokan…” Yanez gasped and toppled Sandokan’s headpiece.

Yanez added something else. Marianna only caught the name spoken in a breathless voice. The sound aroused her and that was a pleasant surprise.

Her spotting place was a couple of arm-length from the well-lit bet. It was suitable. From there, Marianna saw her husband scope his lover without any visible effort. She enjoyed the way he carried Yanez to the headboard. The pretty lady whined her displeasure soon enough. The crimson curtains were used to shield the bed from mosquitoes, but they were a hindrance to the show. Sandokan darted her a warning look.

Sandokan knelt on the bed, and extended his hand toward the fragile Italian glass lamp that hung unlit off over his head. The movement allowed Yanez put his hands around his hips. With the experience gained over the years and the desperation of a drowning man, he started sucking Sandokan’s cock. Sandokan's deep growl of pleasure was the only sign of Yanez mischief, but Marianna knew. Her husband had let out the exact same sound when she applied her lips to his hard cock.

The difference in techniques was soon evident. Sandokan’s eyes glazed over and his both hands rested on Yanez’s head. He had forgotten why he had raised them for the first time. Yanez was noisier than her; he slurped without any shame. Sandokan’s hands, after a while began to roam his lover’s back, thighs, buttocks…

Marianna could feel her own ragged breath rush pass her lips when Sandokan’s finger clutched Yanez’s right cheek. Without meaning to, he showed his wife that asshole that so much pleasure had given him in the past. His wife mumbled her appreciation because she can reckon that small hole could be cozy. Her mind bore a fleeting worry for Yanez’s comfort but, at that precise moment, Sandokan passed his finger over the ring. the Portuguese’s throat let out an urging hungry moan and she didn’t care a fig anymore.

She wanted to see Sandokan wreck Yanez’s ass, and she didn’t want to delay that particular pleasure.

Sandokan was in no hurry to bugger his friend. With a deep sigh and a popping sound, he took out his wet cock from that hungry mouth. Yanez shot up to his knees in protest, but Sandokan hushed those with a kiss. His left hand was squeezing Yanez’s rear while his right cuddled his lover's head. Marianna saw how her husband broke the kiss. Sandokan whispered some words to Yanez’s ear in such a low voice that she didn’t catch the language. The blush rose to Yanez’s face and the way his eyes were cast down was adorable.

The Portuguese was really a blushing bride tonight!

While they both adjusted their positions, Marianna began to hike her petticoats. She could endure the rest of the spectacle without trying to find some release for her uneasy cunt. She returned her attention to the bed. Yanez was on his knees and hands, peeking over his shoulder with obvious uneasiness. Sandokan, tongue hanging out approached to his rump. Marianna would love to see his expression, but the Portuguese was looking away from her.

Sandokan passed his arms between Yanez’s legs. His hands pulled those fancy drawers away before he passed his tongue over those buttocks. His licks were even louder than those of Yanez’s around his cock. The tip of his tongue taunted the ring with some quick flicks and Yanez moaned even louder. he let his arms slid over the silk duvet in liquid surrender. Those arms were shaking less than his ass. Sandokan pulled him toward his face to keep him from moving away from his mouth.

“ _Tende piedade, Senhor!_ ” Yanez cried out when Sandokan buried his face between his upturned buttocks.

“The Lord might…” Marianna whispered to herself. She was pretty sure her husband wouldn’t dispense the same favor to that Portuguese rump.

The moaning progressed to wailing. Sandokan started to play with Yanez’s hole as if it was his old harmonium. Yanez balled the duvet in his fists. His forehead covered in sweat, muttering incoherent words. Marianna let her hand inside her fine silk drawers ―rather wet at the moment― and waited for the crescendo.

Sandokan was breathing heavily, almost panting. Yanez began to roll his hips towards him. His cock swung freely, dribbling thick drops of clear liquid. Sandokan sniggered, his lips still pressed to Yanez’s rump. Yanez closed his eyes, opened his mouth to let out a long moan. He even tried to muffle his whimpers, biting hard the silk duvet, but that was a lost battle.

Marianna pressed her fingers between the lips of her swollen cunt. The wet silk of her drawers against her swollen clitoris felt almost like her husband tongue.

After a while, Sandokan let go his prey and took a deep breath. Yanez was panting and sweating. Mariana allowed her eyes to roam the image of her husband passing his hand over his beard to wipe away his own drool. Yanez turning about, still panting, to meet Sandokan’s gaze. Marianna couldn’t figure out why but the image of them both sharing a slow smile became the driving force that moved her fingers.

Sandokan extended his arm overhead. With his right hand, he scooped a big dollop of the coconut oil that fuels the lamp over the bed. The weather had been benevolent and the oil was a lump of white grease. Yanez said something and made a signal that made Marianna stop rubbing her labia. The Portuguese signaled her, but his lips didn’t part, his eyes were enough to convey his message. 

Sandokan looked at his wife and shook his head. He rested his weight on the bed and patted the mattress to invite Yanez between his arms. Marianna noticed Yanez turned his back to her and buried his face in Sandokan’s neck.

Soothing words were spoken and tender kisses were exchanged. Sandokan stole some glances to his wife as if he were apologizing for his partner’s reticence. Those contrite airs were for show, Marianna was sure. Her presence didn’t impede him from parting Yanez’s thigh with his legs. Pressing the oil between those cheeks as he caressed Yanez’s shoulder blades with his free hand. Marianna watched how he rubbed the oil. A shudder ran through Yanez’s back from the tailbone to shoulders. 

Sandokan cupped his friend’s face and let his middle finger slid inside his hole. Yanez groaned and her husband was there to catch the next moan with his mouth.

Soon enough, he was fucking Yanez’s asshole with two greasy fingers. Yanez was actually pushing back while rubbing their sweating bodies together. The image of them both so closely hug made Marianna recover her arousal. Her hand rubbed between her legs at the speed of her husband’s stabbing fingers. Those kisses were not enough to mask the reaction of the Portuguese. His moans mingled exquisitely with the squelching sound of his stretching hole. Yanez, without hurry and without pause, was getting ready for the mounting.

Marianna missed the movement because her eyes were closing at the waves of her own pleasure. Sandokan exclaimed and that made her pay attention as Yanez used his weigh to straddle his friend. Sandokan rolled again. His weight pinned Yanez to the bed, both of his hands holding Yanez’s wrists over his friend's head. Marianna moaned elated. The Portuguese was grinding his hard cock, covered with wet linen, against her husband’s hard-on. His moans had a famished quality she had never noticed before. Sandokan’s mouth pressed the hollow of Yanez's neck, and Marianna was sure she saw his teeth.

The certainty of the limits of her fingers was soon evident to Marianna.

Sandokan groaned and separated from Yanez. He knelt on the bed, panting, wiping wet strands of hair from his forehead. Yanez was cursing in different languages. He peppered his tirade with some English words and those were the only ones Marianna caught. 

Sandokan was not fond of having his lineage doubted by that rake. He manhandled his friend without any care and Yanez offered no resistance. He was laughing when his head hung from the edge of the bed. His laughing fit stopped when Sandokan dragged him over the silk duvet. Sandokan took care of putting Yanez’s ankles by his neck before rubbing a bit more of the coconut oil in his cock.

Marianna scurried to the small table to get hold of a candle. The moment she was waiting was there and she was too excited to endure it with her fingers only.

Marianna was still on her hands and knees when whimpering and groaning made her raise her eyes to the bed. Sandokan had lifted Yanez from the bed, holding his own weight with one arm and his lover’s back with the other. Yanez's head lolled. Marianna, from the floor, had an excellent view of her husband’s cock forcing his way inside Yanez’s body.

Sandokan groaned again and straighten out his back with a mighty pull. Yanez moaned again with avid voice. Marianna began to pant. She noticed that Sandokan counted on Yanez’s weight to thrust his way in. His prey had no recourse, bereft of an escape route. It was evident that Yanez was not trying to get away from the tight embrace.

Her mind started to wonder why he never tried that with her. Her idle reckonings were soon forgotten before they gave rise to jealousy. Yanez started to grind Sandokan’s hard-on in a frantic attempt to speed the whole process. 

Sandokan groaned an order and pulled Yanez closer. His right hand clutched Yanez’s ass and his left gripped his friend’s shoulder. Yanez’s voice was begging in a foreign language. His whole body shook… 

Marianna gasped and put her hand over her mouth to stop her words of encouragement from being a shout.

None of the men needed her prodding. They were both engaged in trying to not burn their pleasure too fast. Sandokan pressed forward with his hips. Yanez demanded him to make haste. In at least four different languages, with desperate, gasping voice. The jumble of expressions uttered respected little any sort linguistic conventions. 

Their shared pleasure was ardent and evident. Marianna rubbed her wet cunt almost without restraint.

Sandokan’s hands slip on the wet linen. Yanez cried out as four good inches of Sandokan’s cock slid inside his ass. Sandokan was quick to make certain his lover was not hurt. Yanez appeased his fears and his guilt with more kisses and urgent pleas.

Sandokan pulled Yanez closer to his chest, kissed Yanez once more, and devoted his efforts to get balls deep into his lover’s welcoming hole. Portuguese arms wrapped around Sandokan’s neck. Yanez’s hand played with that abundant mane of dark hair. They both grunted and sweated together. Marianna panted and sweated with them, mimicking the rocking drive her husband’s hips.

“ _Maninho_ ” Yanez sighted when Sandokan groaned his victory. His voice almost sounded like he was whimpering in pain.

Their foreheads were close and they were looking into each other’s eyes for a couple of minutes. Marianna almost felt the need to avert her gaze. The moment was so intimate that it was almost hallowed.

Sandokan replied something in husky voice before withdrawing slowly. Yanez whipped his head back, howling something that sounded like Latin to Marianna’s ears. Marianna almost tripped in her hurry to return to her cushion, roll up their petticoats and ditch her soaked drawers.

Sandokan was getting out of breath and put his left hand on the bed and laid down the weight of his lover on the mattress. They both sighed in relief as their weight was not as taxing and they could adjust their position. Yanez extended his right leg over Sandokan’s head with a pained expression. Laughing, he rubbed his calf with an almost liquid movement. Sandokan kissed the cramping muscle with a silly smile.

They laughed together. There was a short discussion in one Malay dialect Marianna couldn’t identify. Sandokan veered off the right to let Yanez stretch his legs. Marianna stopped her caresses and paid the men her entire attention. She couldn't see a thing. Sandokan’s wide shoulders obscured Yanez almost completely. It was infuriating no to know if they were talking or just panting.

Before Marianna could moan her frustration, Sandokan rolled his weight over Yanez’s body, flattening him to the mattress, his back straight and his right hand buried on Yanez’s hair. A tiger guarding its prey, she had seen it so many times.

Sandokan raised his head and darted his eyes to her, clenched teeth holding off a growl. Marianna flinched toward the rear. She didn’t notice she had been crawling to the bed until her rump hit the hard planks of the floor. She panted, feeling how her wetness ran down her leg.

Once Marianna has returned to her place, Sandokan kissed Yanez between the shoulder blades. His hands to caressed Yanez’s sides. His lover raised his hips calling Sandokan’s name. Yanez was completely oblivious of Marianna’s presence. Sandokan caressed Yanez’s hindquarters. Putting hands into those linen drawers and pulled them down. He planted his feet on the other side of the bed. With a final jerk, he got rid of the wet garment. The triumphant expression in her husband’s face made Marianna's legs wide open. Her fingers roamed her hot, tender quim.

Yanez, abandoned to his own pleasure, allowed Sandokan to help him into his knees. Thrilled, Marianna groped for the candle. Her mind was already reveling in the first thrust, enjoying her husband's pleasure in advance. 

Sandokan enjoyed having his hard rod nested against Yanez’s quivering butt. They both worked with the delicious ease and force of a crashing wave. Marianna felt how her breath ragged as her husband pushed forward. Yanez’s eyes rolled inside his sockets before he met the push by straightening his arms. With the mixed sound of their pleasure, Marianna dipped the blunt end of the unlit candle in her cunt.

Sandokan bent at the waist to nibble Yanez’s shoulder. Yanez hindered his efforts by hooking his right arm behind Sandokan’s head. They rocked with a slick movement, Yanez’s knees slid on the duvet. Sandokan’s arms held Yanez’s hips. Yanez’s left hand, seizing Sandokan’s ass, anchored his position. Their wave reached a crest. A might pull turned Yanez into an exultant figurehead fixed to Sandokan’s unswerving bow.

Marianna felt her fingers touch the end of the candle filling her cunt. The sensation of the candle was unsatisfactory, but the sound of Sandokan groaning his pleasure against Yanez’s shoulder blades offset the deficit handsomely. 

Marianna panted at the sight of her husband’s hand roaming his lover’s chest. Those big hands were spreading the perspiration on his way down to those bucking hips. Yanez moaned again, raising his hands to caress Sandokan’s wet hair. His belly was making a movement that reminded Marianna of the swell. Each lurch of his hips ended on a shiver of his shoulders and a moan from his lips. Marianna had to give it to the Portuguese: once he overcame his coyness, he was an arousing picture.

Sandokan called out Yanez’s name aloud. His hand took a grip of that heavy piece of meat swaying in front of his dancing belly. Yanez lowered his hips and offered his lips, all dignity lost to lust. They kissed. Marianna held out the slippery candle when Sandokan’s free hand clutched Yanez’s neck.

Marianna could keep up with the pounding motion by a miracle. The passionate mumbling as they both crashed into each other began to become a roar. To her unskilled eyes, it looked as if Yanez was caressing his cock into her husband’s hand. Marianna watched enthralled the way her husband’s hand held his lover's neck. Forceful and domineering, yet his fingers were caressing Yanez’s jaw.

Their eyes lost into each other gaze. There was an intrinsic injustice of them being able to mate with their eyes locked that. She had trouble to keep her eyes open while the candle stirred the inside of her cunt. It took her all her will to stave off her orgasm long enough to see Yanez arch his back and surrender to pleasure, quivering like a loose ratline in the middle of a storm.

“Always the sharpshooter…” Sandokan complained jovially as he released Yanez’s neck from his grip. Yanez tried and failed to support his weight on knees and hands. 

Marianna moaned at the sight of her husband wiping his lover’s sticky seed from his face with the back of his hand. Then, noticing his wife, he tasted the liquid with a long lick and a wicked smile.

“Oh…” Marianna moaned at the vision.

Sandokan carried his dazed lover to the center of the bed and straddled him from behind. His hands holding the hips in the perfect position to deliver those long deep thrust that always drove Marianna out of her mind. Yanez endured the hard ramming with some faltering protest before it dissolved among delightful moans.

Marianna rubbed herself. Each thrust of the candle followed the rhythm of those mumbled groans. Those were the result of her husband’s work and that was a labor her body knew first hand. Her tights shook when Sandokan’s eyes felt on her. Her husband licked his own lips with deliberate leisureliness before he used those same lips to kiss Yanez’s neck. Sandokan was goading her and Marianna loved every instant of it.

As the crisis approached. Sandokan was allotting her more of his burning gazes on purpose. He was enjoying showing up how much Yanez was enjoying his lewd behavior. Marianna noticed that the Portuguese was not giving them any attention: his eyes were rolling back into his head. Marianna smiled to Sandokan the next time. He tried to provoke her. She opened her legs and let him see how busy she had been.

Sandokan’s moan was so deep and so loud that yanked Yanez out his hazed state.

““ _Maninho_?”

“I’m…” Sandokan babbled and cast a last, yearning look to Marianna’s well-stocked quim, before burying his head in Yanez’s hair.

Yanez laughed and said something to Sandokan in a foreign language. The Portuguese had forgotten her, but she was sure her husband was boring holes in her box through that mane of hair with his incendiary gaze.

She had restrained herself enough for the night. With a smile, Marianna moved the candle to simulate with his thrusts and used her free hand to caress her pearl. Offering her husband a shameful but inspiring show.

Sandokan, spurred by the vision, hastened the speeds of his thrusts. Marianna could keep her eyes open only to see him close his eyes and hung his head. By those signs, she knew he was letting himself go into the maelstrom of his own pleasure. Marianna followed him into the void.

Marianna seldom lost her bearings when passion held her, but this time it was too much to endure it unmoved.

Through the haze of her passion, Marianna smelled the heavy aroma of male sweat first. The acrid smoke of Manila cigarettes followed suit. The overhead lamp was lit, and the colored light bathed the soft cotton. She finally noticed the soft feeling of the pillow and mattress that held her. The eerie feeling of trespassing on the grounds of their passion was bewildering.

Feeling the hands of her husband carrying her would have been a nice way to return to her senses. Life had taught her to resign herself to enjoy the pleasures provided. From her place in the bed, she could spy on them.

Sandokan was cradling Yanez while they shared one of his cigarettes. They were nattering pleasantly in one language she didn’t recognize. Their voices were clear but soft. Sandokan wiped away some wet locks from Yanez’s forehead. Yanez blew a pall of smoke into the mouth of Sandokan before locking it in with a kiss.

The scene was so intimate that it brought a smile to her lips.

“You are smiling, my Pearl,” Sandokan acknowledge, letting the smoke escape from his lips and extending his hand.

Marianna took the hand. She knew Sandokan was asking for her reason, but she lacked words to explain in full. She was happy he was well-loved before she came to his life. The fact he was that tender to his other lover confirmed her he had a heart inside his chest. His love for her was not a fleeting whim. She also was enjoying too much to witness a part of him that she would never provide… 

Her upbringing never prepared her for such contingency. The answer never came.

“You are too, but the reason is evident…”

Sandokan’s smile got brighter and he leaned over towards his wife. Marianna put her weight on her shoulder and approached her toward her man…

“If you are about to kiss her, Little Brother,” Yanez interrupted as he placed his hand on Sandokan’s naked chest. “The smallest courtesy I might ask from you is not to be crushed under your weight anymore today.”

They both froze in place before retreating to their sides in a hurry. Yanez, looking amused of their prudery, took another long drag from his cigarette.

“We better get ready to sleep,” Sandokan said and rose from the bed and blew one of the few candles that were lit by the bed.

“I’m not moving from here, I warn you!”

Marianna leaned over towards Yanez and rest her head on his arm.

“Are we feeling languorous or are we just indolent?”

“I can’t feel my legs, Little Sister.” Yanez set alight another cigarette with the butt of his last one. “If I try to walk I would end up sprawled on the floor in a much-undignified manner.”

“After all I have seen, Yanez de Gomera, I don’t give a fig for your dignity.”

“I would be not worthy to hold the candle to you, Miss Marianna!”

“You are a ghastly man! I hope you are aware…”

“Shh…”

Yanez propped his weight on the pillows and paid close attention to Sandokan who, modestly, had turned his back to them to take a leak.

“He shivers when he pees after a good fuck,” Yanez explained in a whisper before taking a mouthful of smoke. “He can’t help it.”

“I haven’t notice…” Marianna gazed at her husband with her interest piqued. “I will better confirm if it happens with women too.”

“Share your discoveries…”

Worried by the gossip, Sandokan stared at them over his shoulder, but the shiver made him break contact almost immediately.

“Told you!”

“Tell me more about my husband’s hidden habits.”

Yanez looked at her and they both shared a wide grin before Sandokan tossed a stray pillow to them. Marianna broke apart, giggling like a girl.

“He also lets out the most delicious squeals with a cock in his ass,” Yanez enlightened before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“No one asked you!” Sandokan rested his weight between his two lovers, with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Because you stole my chance,” Marianna pressed her face to Sandokan’s chest. “So, Yanez de Gomera, tell me more about those charming sounds my husband makes.”

Yanez turned around to see into Sandokan’s eyes. 

“I would guard myself very well from dispensing you such valuable information. Those are memories I cherish dearly… ”

Sandokan extended his hand to pull Yanez’s head closer and touch his forehead with his. Sandokan's lips parted in a glowing smile to reward Yanez’s loyalty.

“Besides, you convinced his domineering ass to twist my arm and give you an exhibition.” Yanez continued with a sardonic smile. “It won’t be any hassle for you to persuade him to be ridden for your pleasure.”

The alarmed look Sandokan cast upon his wife sent Yanez and Marianna into a fit of laughter.

“No!”

“I haven’t said a thing.”

“You are giving me the same eyes you gave me yesterday, and my answer is no.”

Yanez put out his cigarette, crossed his arms behind his back and his spine snapped with a dry crack. The married couple paid him no attention. They were too busy having a silent fight with their eyes.

“ _Meus queridos…_ ” Yanez, bantering as always, called them off. “If you are planning to fight or fuck, please take into account that I’m tired and I want to sleep!”

Sandokan darted his eyes to his friend as if he were about to growl at him, but the action ended with a deep sigh.

“I’m too tired to any of those too…”

“Then, you both need to get your rest!”

Marianna jumped over her husband, kissed him, leaned over to kiss Yanez’s forehead, and hopped off the bed. She needed a dry shift and to brush her hair before join them in bed.

“What the…?”

Marianna stopped and put her weight against the doorjamb, aching to see them together again.

“Don’t mind her,” Sandokan turned in the bed and put his leg over Yanez’s legs. “She does a lot of things I don’t understand before she’s ready to get to bed.”

“She’s your wife…” Yanez extended his arm and ran his fingers through Sandokan’s hair.

Marianna smiled and left them to their drift into slumber.


End file.
